futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Ursinthere
An Ursinthere (Ursintherum Domesticus) ''is one of the largest species of mammal, that belonged to a Carnivora order, belonged to a suborder of Caniformia, belonged to the Ursine family and belonged to a suborder of the Ursonic family tree. There are names of Ursintheres for example: in Japanese ( 巨大熊 ''Kyodai Kuma ''or 巨熊 ''Kyo-kuma), ''in Korean ( 거대 곰 ''Geodae Gom), in Welsh (Arth enfawr),'' in Breton (''Arzh Bras), in Irish (Lompróidh Ollmhór), in Cornish (Arth Bras) and in Scottish Gaelic ( Buain mar). Taxonomy and Evolution Ursintheres are descendants of the Ursonics native to Planet Tolaria, Birthplace of the Tolearic DNA (Including Tolarians also known as Proto-Tolearics, Siminans, Humans, Wolf-People, Reptilians...). 112 Trillion years ago, the Sabre-toothed Blue eyed Ursnoics have evolved from Bears which have a gentle and peaceful Temperament, huge appetite and domesticated by Tolarians. A thousand years later, when the Luciferians, the Malevolent and War-like non-Tolearic rivals to Tolarians threaten to wipe out all life of Tolaria, the Tolarians evacuate the planet along with the Ursoinics and all life from Tolaria. When the Jupiter sized ship crashed, the Ursoinics were sent into Planets such as Hum-41 (Home world to the Human race, the Wolf-people, the Basques and the Homo-Lupo languages) in the Milky way galaxy and Reptil-43 in the Universe where the Multiheaded Illuminati worshipped by the Luciferians. 200 billion years, When the Humans evolved in the planet Hum-41 from Seeded Tolearic DNA, the Ursintheres which seeded from Ursoinic DNA, thrive but split into subspecies (Such as Brown Ursinthere, Black, White, Blue...) and domesticated by the Wolf-people and Humans. 3000 Years later, Humanity and Wolf-people have founded the Euskan Empire. 150 Billion years, The Euskan Empire started creating planets and seeded life at their own images which are either the same (Kentka home to the Indo-Europeans, Breoghan homeworld of the Èowynians, the Celts, the Japanese and Koreans, Xiaobei homeworld the Sino-tibetans and Different (Reptilians at the planet Reptile 43, Cheetah-People at the Kovur, Mouse-people at the Planet Darmos, Kelsadians at the planet Kelsad...). 23 billion years and 45 days, the Breoghanians started to create Planet Èowyn seeded life from different planets. 4.5 Billion years, the Breoghanians and the Euskan Empire have created Planet earth. In October 8 2018, Ursintheres are being on Earth by Lupinians. In Èowyn, Most Ursintheres enjoy their peaceful lives with Humans and Tolearic races which have arrived on Èowyn and declared a Worldwide Animal Treasure part. Size Morphology Most Ursintheres can walk on Two legs or Four (They always prefer). Ursintheres sit like Tolearic beings do. Diet Like most bears, Ursintheres are omnivores, they have no problem eating Chocolate, fruit, plants, Cooked meat, Fish and any food which are suitable for Tolearic species. Behaviour Unlike Bears which are territorial and Aggressive, 100% of Ursintheres are Gentle, Friendly, Loyal, Brave, Peaceful, Docile, Selfless and Kind beasts. Relationships with other Species Ursintheres have a great relationship with Tolearic species such as Tolarians, Humans, Wolf-People, Mouse-people and many other Tolearic species and many animals that are larger and smaller than them. Most Ursintheres were domesticated for Transportation, Labour, Military and Humanitarian reasons. Ursintheres lick Tolearic cheeks and Hands just like dogs. Most Ursintheres are eager to be petted on the fur, the head, the chest, the back and most of all the belly by Tolearic beings. Due to their Docile temperament, Ursintheres let Tolearic beings hug, pet them and sleep with them even on their bellies. Habitat Unlike Bears and like Tolearic Species, Ursintheres can live at any Habitat such as Temperate, Tundra, Jungle, Hot and Half-Desert. Subspecies Would you like to pet and sleep with an Ursinthere? Because it wouldn't do any harm. Just a Gentle Giant Yes No Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Domesticated Animals Category:Bears Category:Earth-Èowyn War Category:Biology